1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful charging device for charging coke ovens with coal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for charging coke oven chambers arranged in batteries is known from German Offenlegungsshrift 2 239 557. In this device, the coal is fed by at least one longitudinal conveyor extending on the battery roof in the direction of the battery axis and through a charging mechanism, in which the conveying surface is a belt which is displaceable in the longitudinal direction and provided with a discharge gate which is equipped with a filling mechanism connectable to the charging ports of the oven chambers.
A particular embodiment of this device provides that the conveyor be mounted on the battery roof along one longitudinal side thereof and that the hopper of the charging mechanism be connected to a transverse feeder spanning the charging holes of an oven chamber and traveling on rails along the longitudinal axis of the battery and designed as a scraper conveyor with vertical fall tubes supporting charging hole connections which are actuable by means of a common lifting and lower mechanism.
A device for charging oven chambers of a coke oven battery with moist or preheated coal by means of chain conveyors extending along the battery is also known from German Offenlegungsshrift 2 336 515, which comprises a 3 to 5 part collecting hopper equipped with 3 to 5 inlet connections which are provided with dust and gas tightly closable sliders, with the connections area being equipped with a telescoping ring establishing a dust and gas-tight connection to the gate of the chain conveyor, and terminating in one or two tubular outlets corresponding to the diameter of the charging hole.
Conventional in the art is an arrangement in which the horizontal conveyor is designed as a feeder or chain conveyor by which the fine coal is received from a coal storage bin and is conveyed through the bottom of its housing directly to the charging chute of the oven chambers to be filled, or to a charging device travelling longitudinally on the battery roof.
In the prior art installations difficulties arise with the connections for transferring the coal from the horizontal conveyors to the machanisms for transferring the coal into the charging chutes, and also with the connections of the latter to the charging chutes. The tightness of these connections is very important for the environmental protection and it depends primarily on whether the sealing parts, for example, the sealing frames or rings are free from tar-bonded coaly deposits. The tightness, however, also depends to a determinative extent on the design of the connection itself and a construction frequently used in practice comprises telescoping tubular parts having their respective ends provided with a sealing member, for example, a sealing ring, to be engaged into a conformable sealing frame of the transfer opening of the horizontal conveyor or of the charging chute of the oven chamber.
A drive is needed for actuating each of these telescoping tubular parts. The expenses thereof are considerable. In addition, the drives as well as the telescoping tubular parts require an intense attendance and cleaning from coal dust and coaly deposits to ensure a reliable function.